


We Fell in Love at the Swingset

by StarstruckScorpio



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack 3x15, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But it’s still really cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarstruckScorpio/pseuds/StarstruckScorpio
Summary: *ANDI MACK 3x15 SPOILERS*"So you're saying you have no feelings for me whatsoever?" Kira asked, looking properly angry."No. I-I don't. I'm sorry" and with that he turned to go home. He couldn't be here anymore.He was almost to the trail when he heard Kira call from behind him."Because of your feelings for Cyrus, right?"She yelled, and TJ froze, whipping around as his heart just about pounded out of his chest.Or, Kira tells TJ that she likes him and that they should be together. When he turns her down, she calls him out on his feelings for Cyrus. It made him forget all about the text he sent encouraging Cyrus to meet him at the park.Set during the swing set scene in 3x15





	We Fell in Love at the Swingset

“Who are you texting?" TJ heard Kira ask, and realizing his small smile gave away, he let his face drop as he slid his phone into his pocket. 

"No one" 

But it wasn't no one. It was Cyrus. Cyrus wanted to give him a shirt. He thought enough about him to want to give him a shirt, and that gave him hope that maybe-maybe he could fix things with the other boy. 

He knew Cyrus was mad at him. He knew Cyrus, and he can tell when the other boy is putting on a front to hide his real feelings. He was all-too casual about TJ hanging out with Kira instead of him. What TJ didn't understand was why Cyrus kept insisting he and Kira were together when they weren't. 

TJ felt horrible for what he did on costume day. He didn't want to ditch Cyrus, but Kira just- got in his head. The worst part was the other boy hadn't said a word about it. He wanted Cyrus to yell at him, to be mad at him, but he wasn't. Instead, he was pulling away by avoiding TJ and not letting him in. It somehow felt so much worse. 

Kira nodded as they continued walking through the park. He enjoyed spending time with her. He really did. They could talk about about basketball together, and she was super competitive just like him, not to mention beautiful. 

That was kind of the problem. He should be insanely into her, but every time they were together he couldn't help but compare her to Cyrus: how much easier it is to talk to him, to smile around him, to laugh at his jokes. 

That was exactly the problem; He should feel that way around girls, not boys. And that scared him. Terrified him, really. 

So instead of going to the sale to see Cyrus like the voice in his head kept telling him to, he's walking through the park with Kira and invited him there. As long as she was there the conversation between the two boys wouldn't get real. For now, TJ kind of wanted to keep it that way.

"Let's go feed the ducks" TJ said, motioning towards the pond.  
Kira smirked.

"Let's do that first" she exclaimed, and TJ felt his heart drop when his eyes followed where she was pointing. 

The swings. Of course she would pick the one thing that reminded him of Cyrus the most. His mind flashed to when he first approached Cyrus on those swings and when they talked for two hours after he finally got Cyrus to talk to him following the gun incident. It was almost like their special place, and he definitely didn't want to be there with Kira. 

"I thought you wanted to feed the ducks" TJ said, hoping she would decide on doing that instead.

"I'm allowed to change my mind. Come on! It'll be fun" 

He scoffed as Kira took a seat.  
_'Cyrus' seat'_ his mind told him. He ignored it.

"I'm not five" he told her, hoping that Kira wouldn't see right through him.  
"It's been so long you've forgotten how much fun it is to swing. It's like flying!"  
She responded, not backing down.

"No really, I'm okay. You go ahead" TJ said, leaning against the swing set and staring off into the park.

Kira sighed and brought her swinging to a hard stop. Standing up, she suddenly walked right into TJ's space, a determined look covering her features. TJ straightened, staring at her with expectancy and confusion. 

Next thing he knew, Kira grabbed him by the shirt and attached her lips to his. 

TJ's entire body tensed up, frozen in shock. Kira pressed against him hard, her hand on his shoulder. 

It took a moment, but once his mind caught up to what was happening, he lifted his arms and pushed her away by the shoulders.'

Kira stumbled back, opening her eyes as a slightly desperate look appeared on her face. 

"C'mon, Kippen. We've been hanging out for two weeks, we both love basketball, and you did a costume with me. What else is it going to take?" She exclaimed, almost shouting as she crossed her arms across her chest. 

TJ's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as his mind caught up to her words. Kira... liked him?

"You can't-" he struggled for words.  
"You can't just kiss someone like that without asking. Not cool" is what he eventually settled on, breathe slightly rugged as his heart sped faster. 

"So you're saying you have no feelings for me whatsoever?" Kira asked, looking properly angry.

"No. I-I don't. I'm sorry" and with that he turned to go home. He couldn't be here anymore. 

He was almost to the trail when he heard Kira call from behind him.

"Because of your feelings for Cyrus, right?" She yelled, and TJ froze, whipping around as his heart just about pounded out of his chest.  
"What?" he squeaked out, his voice cracking as his hands began to shake.

Kira smirked, but in an angry sort-of way.  
"You heard me" she said, walking up to him.

TJ resisted the urge to step back as she invaded his space once again.  
"I don't- I don't know what you-"

"Save it, Kippen" she cut him off.  
"I'm not blind. I know it's him you're always texting, and it's him you're always thinking about whenever you're not listening to me" At this point, Kira was outright furious. 

She paused and took a breath.  
"And I see the way you look at him" her voice was calm yet teeming with rage.

TJ didn't know what to say. He felt hot, and he couldn't breathe. His heart was pounding in his ears and his entire body was shaking profusely.

TJ licked his lips, squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath. How could this be happening? He had been so careful! Well, he thought he was anyways.

He stared at her expectant gaze for a moment before speaking up.  
"Fine" TJ said, voice barely above a whisper"  
"I- I like Cyrus" he looked down, unable to meet her eyes.

Kira laughed humorlessly.  
"I knew it! You do have feelings for him" her voice rose once more.  
"How could you like him over me?! He knows nothing about basketball, he's insanely dorky, he follows you around like a lost puppy, and worst of all, he's best friends with that witch, Buffy! How could you, TJ?!" She exclaimed, fists clenched and face a shade of pink. 

That was when it clicked. Buffy. Kira started hanging out with him right after she got thrown off of the girl's basketball team. And the very first thing she did was pull him away from Cyrus.

TJ thought for a moment.

And then he got angry.

"That's what this is about, isn't it?" He asked, his volume rising. Kira looked taken aback, her eyes widening into saucers.

"You became friends with me so that you could hurt Cyrus because you knew that it would hurt Buffy. And whether or not you actually like me doesn't matter because that's seriously messed up" TJ knew what he was doing was dangerous, that Kira knew everything and could tell whoever she wanted, but he didn't care. He only saw red.

"And as for Cyrus? He is the smartest, funniest, kindest, most loyal person I know. He always does the right thing and always sees the best in people. So I like him, so what? It's not like he would ever feel the same way especially after the way I treated him" Kira said nothing, only stared, so he continued. 

"So go ahead. Tell whoever you want. He already hates me so what difference would it make. But I refuse to be some pawn in your twisted revenge plot, especially if it means hurting Cyrus in the process" Kira seemed shocked at his sudden burst of outrage. Heck, TJ shocked himself. He just heard her saying all these bad things about Cyrus and he just could not take it anymore.

And then he heard a twig break.

TJ's eyes snapped over Kira's shoulders and locked into the eyes of Cyrus Goodman.

Cyrus stood next to a tree with a navy blue shirt clutched in his grip.

Oh no.

He had completely forgot that he had told Cyrus he was at the park, hoping that he would meet him there.

TJ felt his heart drop to his stomach as he stood frozen, unable to look away from the other boy's big brown eyes. Cyrus had heard everything.

Kira furrowed her eyebrows and turned, following his gaze and glaring when she saw who TJ was looking at.

"Speak of the devil. Eavesdrop, much?" Kira scowled, crossing her arms once again. Cyrus' features scrunched for a moment, but he continued to stare.

TJ thought for a moment and took a deep breath.  
"Kira" her head whipped back towards him.

"You need to leave" TJ said, his voice shaking.  
Kira looked confused for a moment, then angry.  
"What are you-"

"Now" he interrupted, chancing a glance at Cyrus who now looked concerned. His eyes flashed back to Kira's.

"Leave. And don't ever talk to me again" Kira stared in shock for a moment, then with a huff, she headed towards the trail, knocking TJ's shoulder in the process.

So now TJ was alone with Cyrus: the boy who he's pretty sure he likes a lot who is also his best friend and also just heard TJ confess his feelings for him which means he'll probably never want to speak to him again.

So, great.

TJ took another deep breath and started walking towards the other boy.

Be brave, Kippen.

He stood in front of Cyrus who was now refusing P look him in the eye.  
"Can-" TJ's voice cracked, his throat suddenly incredibly dry.  
"Can I just say how sorry I am"

Cyrus' eyes looked up at him then, confusion written on his face.  
"TJ-"

"No. Uh just- just let me finish" TJ cut him off. Cyrus nodded, looking at him intently.

"I've been treating you terribly lately. What I did at costume day was messed up and I'm honestly surprised you're still talking to me. And then with Kira I-" TJ had to take a moment.

"I had all of these... feelings" he finally admitted, not looking Cyrus in the eye.  
"For you"

TJ finally got the courage to look back up at Cyrus, hoping that he wouldn't see disgust there.

Instead he saw complete support and understanding. Of course. Even when being told another boy has a crush on him he still cares about others more than himself.

"And I started distancing myself because well-  they were scaring me and other people were starting to notice, like Kira. That's why I ditched the costume- not that it's any excuse. I should've called. And then I was hanging around her more than you because I didn't like her like that so it was easier- and again that's no excuse but-"

"TJ, TJ. It's okay. Just breathe. In... and out"  
TJ's chest tightened, tears threatening to fall as he squeezed his eyes shut. He did what he was told and opened his eyes after a moment.

Cyrus gave him a little smile.  
"Thank you for telling me" TJ couldn't help but smile back, but his face fell as he realized a rejection followed.

"I understand that you don't feel the same way. We- we can still be friends as long you're okay with tha-"

"I do"

TJ looked up in surprise, eyes wide.  
"You what?" He asked, not sure that he heard correctly.

Cyrus smiled again and slowly reached for TJ's hand. He held it loosely while TJ looked down in surprise and confusion.

When he met his eyes again he couldn't help but notice that Cyrus looked slightly fearful himself.

"I like you, TJ" the other boy's eyes widened in shock.

"You- you do? Seriously. Because you don't need to feel any pressure-" Cyrus cut him off with a small chuckle.

"Teej, I spent 20 minutes just trying to decide if I should ask Buffy if I should come here and give you this shirt. And then I left the sale that I helped put together and came all the way to the park just to give you a shirt. What does that tell you?" TJ remained silent, mind still processing his words.

Cyrus steppes closer slightly.  
"I like you TJ. And I accept your apology. I-I understand why you did it just- please talk to me next time, okay?" TJ nodded in agreement, looking down to where their hands were still loosely connected.

TJ felt his heart beating faster as he looked up at the other boy. He wasn't really sure what to say. And then what came out was:  
"You have the most beautiful eyes"

Cyrus' eyes widened and his cheeks flooded with color.  
"Thanks. You- you too. You know, it's actually kind of odd because my mom has green eyes and my dad has hazel but my grandpa on my mom's side actually did have brown eyes although I can't remember exactly how dark they-"

His rambling was cut off by TJ leaning down and kissing his cheek, stopping Cyrus' rant in its tracks.

Cyrus looked even more red now, if that was even possible. Then, slowly, he began to lean up as TJ began to lean down and next thing TJ knew their lips were pressed together in a sweet kiss.

TJ was kissing Cyrus Goodman.

Holy crap.

They pulled away, both faces red as they let out small, nervous laughs.

Cyrus cleared his throat. Then, he did sort of a leaning bow and presented the navy blue shirt to the other boy.

"Your shirt, my liege" he said in a terrible old English accent. When TJ stared for a moment, Cyrus straightened up, looking slightly mortified.

"That was supposed to be funny. But I can see now that it was really weird and I probably just made things so awkward I-" 

"Why thank you, kind sir" TJ replied in an equally terrible accent and bowing forward, arm hooked out in front of him.

Cyrus stared for a moment at TJ's smiling face before his brain caught on and he fumbled to put the shirt in his arm.

They stood still for a moment before they both broke out into laughter. 

TJ straightened up.  
"Thank you, um... This means a lot to me" he told him. Cyrus smiled back.  
"Buffy said it might"

TJ licked his lips once again, and asked:  
"So... so does this mean we're like... together?" He asked, and suddenly his palms felt incredibly sweaty. 

Cyrus smiled and pretended to think for a second.  
"Well that depends" He said with a slight smirk.

"On- on what?" TJ asked, dread beginning to fill him once again. 

But Cyrus only smiled.  
"On whether or not you can swing higher" and with that, Cyrus was running to the swings, and after a moment TJ's brain caught on and he laughed, running after him.

"You're going down, underdog" He laughed sitting down and swinging back as hard as he could.  
"That does sound like the most probable outcome" was Cyrus' response. They both laughed.

They swung and talked for hours. TJ felt as if he was on cloud 9. It was the best day he could have possibly asked for.

That was, until Cyrus received a call from his mom telling him that Andi, Buffy, and Jonah had been arrested. 

But besides that, it was still pretty great.


End file.
